1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus, that is capable of displaying a screen to which a stereoscopic effect is applied and thus providing a sense of three-dimensionality, and an operating method of the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display devices display various video data viewable to users. In addition, image display devices allow users to select some broadcast video signals from all the broadcast video signals transmitted by a broadcasting station, and then display the selected broadcast video signals. Worldwide, the broadcasting industry is in the process of converting from analog to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting is characterized by transmitting digital video and audio signals. Digital broadcasting can offer various advantages over analog broadcasting such as robustness against noise, no or little data loss, the ease of error correction and the provision of high-resolution, high-definition screens. The commencement of digital broadcasting has enabled the provision of various interactive services.
Image display apparatuses can display 2-dimensional (2D) or 3-dimensional (3D) images. In general, a 3D image may be created by combining a left-eye image and a right-eye image so as to create a sense of three-dimensionality. Then, a viewer may view the left-eye image and the right-eye image from the 3D image with his or her left and right eyes, respectively, by wearing polarized glasses. However, it is possible to create the illusion of depth and distance, even in a 2D image that is not created by combining a left-eye image and a right-eye image, by applying a stereoscopic effect to the 2D image.